xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rictor
Rictor is one of the X-23 experiments created by the Transigen Project. He is the oldest, and acted as a leader to the other children in the project. He also possesses the mutant ability to manipulate the earth element. Biography ''Logan Rictor was created along with Laura, Gideon, Bobby, Delilah, and Rebecca by Zander Rice as part of the Transigen Project. Rice used genetic samples from mutants to create new embryos that were carried by captured women. Transigen files list Dominic Petros as the genetic source for Rictor. Rictor, Laura, and the other mutant children were supposed to become soldiers but were deemed failures after the creation of X-24. Rictor and most of the mutant children escaped to found Eden, a safe haven in North Dakota, while Laura was adopted by Gabriela Lopez. When Laura and Logan finally reach Eden, Logan is nursed back to health by Rictor and the mutant children. They offer Logan a serum to improve his healing factor and fighting abilities, which he uses. When the Reavers are approaching, Rictor and the mutant children try escape across the Canadian Border. Logan kills most of the Reavers, but they eventually hold most of the mutant children at gunpoint, with Donald Pierce doing the same to Rictor after shooting the young mutant in the arm. Logan shoots and kills Zander Rice while he is talking and the mutant children manage to escape. During the battle, the mutant children used their combined powers to kill Pierce, and Rictor uses his powers to lift one the Reavers trucks up into the air and drop it on top of X-24, who was engaged in battle with Logan. While X-24 was buried underneath the truck Rictor dropped on top of him, a weakened and exhausted Logan tells the mutant children to run. However, X-24 began to dig his way out from underneath the truck, and the mutant children ran as X-24 engaged and overwhelmed Logan. Eventually, Laura then killed X-24 with an adamantium bullet in an attempt to save Logan. Unfortunately, Logan then died due to his slowed healing factor and injuries sustained fighting X-24 and a funeral was held by the mutant children. At Logan's funeral, Laura quotes the Western classic, ''Shane. Afterwards, Rictor, with his arm in a cast and sling, grabs his backpack and tells his comrades that they need to go. Laura, and the others then make their way across the Canadian border Powers *'Geokinesis' - Rictor can move, shift, manipulate and control all forms of rock and earthly substances. He has demonstrated great control over this ability. Rictor has shown that he can make the earth around him erupt in the shape of pillars, which can be used to balance objects on. Relationships Family= *Avalanche - Genetic Template/Biological Father |-|Friends= *Wolverine † - Former Ally and Friend *X-23 - Friend *Bobby - Friend *Joey - Friend *Jonah - Friend *Delilah - Friend *Jamaica - Friend *Charlotte - Friend *Rebecca - Friend *Gideon - Friend |-|Enemies= *Donald Pierce † - Enemy *Zander Rice † - Enemy *X-24 † - Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Rictor is not a clone of Dominic Petros and is instead the son of a Mexican arms dealer. *While Dominic Petros is listed as the the genetic template for Rictor, Rictor himself doesn't exhibit the power of seismic energy manipulation. Although, another one of the mutant children that helped kill Donald Pierce possesses the said ability, while Rictor possesses Petros' geokinesis. External links * * Category:Logan (film) Characters Category:Mutants Category:Hispanics - Latino Category:Non-Existent Characters - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Energy Blasts Category:Mexicans Category:X-23 Children Category:Heroes